Butter Toast & Gravy Story I Sonic Rush
by Mastershake178
Summary: My own characters meet Sonic the Hedgehog, very funny, and way better then it sounds, I invented my characters a few years ago by accident, so enjoy the story.
1. Interduction

Mastershake178 does not own SEGA, or Sonic the Hedgehog, he does however, own Butter Toast & Gravy, 2 dementinly insane roomates.

Prologue: The Characters

----------------------------------------------------

(MasterShake178's characters...)

Name: Butter Toast Burns

Age: 19

Occupation: Inventor, dilinquent, lumberjack wannabe, gangsta wannabe.

Weight:165 lbs

Hometown: Cold Town, U.S.A.

Bio: He was voted most likely to suceed in college and become president of the United States... he would of made this goal, were it not for his fat excuse for a friend. Butter Toast and Gravy have been together since college, and are roomies.

Name: Gravy Globber Gank  
Age: 19

Occupation: NONE!!

Weight: 642!!!

Hometown: Cold Town, U.S.A.

Bio: Butter Toast's best friend he'll ever have. Gravy may not be bright at times, and a horrible artist, and destroyer, and couch potato, but he'll always stick buy Butter Toast. The 2 met in college during graduation when Gravy (stupidly tried to eat a lollipop with a stick on it.) was choking. No one noticed except for Butter Toast, who quickly did the Heimleche Manuver, the lollipop came out (along with a sock, a skeleton, a shotgun, shovel, printer, and 10 old pet goldfishes.) Gravy swore a life time of graditude and friendship, although he doesn't display mostly.

Name: Stork Parker Talls

Age: 23

Occupation: Undertaker.

Weight: 132

Hometown: Cold Town, U.S.A.

Bio: Butter Toast & Gravy's easily annoyed, short fused neighbor. Stork is the local undertaker, so he has to get plenty of sleep in the day, but he can't have much of that, due to the antics of Butter Toast & Gravy. He usually ends up beating the crud out of both of them. However, when he gets really annoyed, he occasionly tied them up in the graveyard for a few hours, which didn't really work out, and never learned their lesson. Stork is the tallest person in Cold Town, with the height of 8"2 (whoa...)

Name: "Joe"

Age: 62

Occupation: Owner of "Joe's Chainsaws."

Weight" 103

Hometown: Austin, Texas.

Bio: Simply known as Joe, Joe acts out as a wise man for Butter Toast & Gravy, to get to their common sense side, however he doesn't have much of that either (especially he got both his legs bit off by a giant snapping turtle when he was sailor, and had to get pegs.) Joe is owner of Joe's Chainsaws, which Butter Toast & Gravy occasional goes to to check out new model chainsaws, once they even bought a cursed chainsaw, which chased them through out their entire house. Joe also has bad dental hygine, with the breath that could knock out a sludge monster.

Name: Super Stick

Age???

Occupation: Owner of Super Market.

Hometown: The Stick Planet, the Milky Way.

Bio: Super Stick is the owner\mascot\spokesperson to Cold Town's Super Market, to which he can be seen all over the place in there. He is the only recorded alien that actually made contact with humans, however, in the most stupidest of ways.

Name: Cold Thomas Towner

Age: He's dead

Occupation: Founder of Cold Town.

Hometown: Ohio.

Bio: Born in 18-something, and died in 19-something, Cold Towner founded the are that is Cold Town. He died to a printer to the head. Not much is known about this historical person.

Name: Dr. DNA  
Age: 40-ish

Occupation: Evil genetic engineerer and wannabe conqueror of the world.

Hometown: No one knows...Florida.

Bio: Dr.DNA has always been fasinated with genetic engineering, genetic mutation, etc. Dr.DNA lately have been obsessed to rule the world. He leads a genetic altered (yet stupid) army of genetic mutations, from a chicken man to a marshmallow frog. He lives in a dormant volcano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sega's... oh heck, why should I tell you!! You already know about Sonic...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Beggining day of DOOM!

Chapter 1: The beggining day of DOOM!!!!

The day was quite normal in the town of Cold Town...

"BT&G!!!!" a voice screamed out from a neighborhood.

Suddenly, a skinny man in a vest along with a extreamly fat person with a shirt that said "Larger." came running from behind a house, with an extremely large person on their tail, weilding a shovel. "RUN FASTER, GRAVY!!!" The skinny one shouted. "OKAY, Butter Toast!!" the fat one, known as Gravy shouted. The tall man tried to strike them with the shovel, SLAM!!! It missed, causing a hole to break in the ground. "YOU BROKE MY WINDOW WITH A COMPUTER MONITOR...AGAIN!!!!" The tall one shouted.

"How did you even get a monitor into his window in the first place?" Butter Toast asked his companion.

"I dunno..." Gravy replied.

Suddenly, a flash back happened.

It showed Butter Toast and Gravy outside of the tall man's house, with a baseball bat in Butter Toast's hand and a computer monitor in Gravy's. Gravy suddenly pitched the monitor. As soon as the monitor got in Butter Toast's proximity, Butter Toast swinged the bat, but missed, instead, the monitor broke into the tall man's house. "HEY!!!! BT&G!!!"

The flashback then ended.

"Ohhh yeah..." Gravy said, remembering the act of stupidity. "RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIVES!!! HE'S GAININ' ON US!!!" Butter Toast shouted to his companion. "STORK!!! WE'RE SORRY!!!" Gravy shouted, hoping to please his better nature. "Nuh uh, boy, YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT WINDOW, IN 2 WAYS!!!!" Stork shouted, catching up on them. "HOW ABOUT THE LESS PAINFUL WAY!!!!" Gravy shouted back again.

"Uhhh...yeah..maybe...NOT!!!" Stork taunted, as he started to gain up on the pair. "LOOK!! A FENCE!!!" Butter Toast shouted, pointing to a wood post fence infront of them. They quickly climbed it. "HAH!!! That won't stop me." Stork said, victoriosly. Stork simply stepped over the fence. Suddenly, he heard a growling. He was in a neighbor's yard, the Chekands... who had accidently got a pair of rabid dogs. "GGGRRRRR" The growling grew louder as Stork slowly turned around, and just as he feared, he saw the 2 rabid dogs. His black spiky hair suddenly turned white, and fell, and then his eyes exploded. Suddenly, they attacked. "AHHHHHH!!!! MY SPLEEN!!!!! NO!!! THAT HURT!!!! LET ME GET MY EYES BACK IN MY SOCKETS!!!! Got it... MY CORNEA!!!" screams of pain from Stork could be heard from the other side of the fence, as Butter Toast and Gravy silently snickered behind a fence. Suddenly Stork ran out, his green tanktop ripped to shreds, and his camo pants ripped...off... he was wearing heart underwear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Mt. Cold.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmm...mmmmmm...mmmmmmm" The evil mastermind, Dr.DNA pondered, looking at his nemisis, Butter Toast, through his telescope. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmm.m...m.mammmamammamamam..." Dr.DNA still pondered, while his 2 trusted body guards, Chickenman, and Hogface, looked with confusion.

"What the heck's he doing?" Chickenman asked. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm...mamamamamiamiamiamia..." he still...pondered. "Who wants to eat a stick of butter." Hogface asked. "ME!!!" Chickenman said, walking away... to eat some...butter. Suddenly, an explosion was heard in the kitchen. "Chickenman, what did you do?" Hogface asked. "I dunno...I just turned on the oven, and it exploded... what the...COWS!!!!!" Chickenman said, as a bunch of cows were heard in the kitchen. Then the 2 bodyguards appeared in front of Dr.DNA with the cows carrying them.

"I LOVE LIFE!!!!!" Chickenman shouted. "Mmmmmm...namamamamamammama...snea...mmmmmmmmmm m m m mm m m m m m m m m m m m." Dr.DNA simply stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Butter Toast & Gravy's house, Gravy was doing what he usually does...watch T.V. The thing on the tube was baseball. The Nox's versus the Lankees...however... Gravy had no idea what was going on... "TOUCHDOWN!!!! GOAL!!!! RAM INTO HIS CAR!!!" Gravy stupidly shouted at the T.V., stating differant sports. Suddenly, the power turned off. "NOOOOO!!! Now I'll never know who wins that hockey match." Gravy shouted. Suddenly a loud rumble shook... the familiar rumble of Butter Toast working in his workshop... Gravy made his way through the kitchen, (which took a half hour, due to Gravy grabbing loads of food.) and got to Butter Toast's workshop, which is where he was for all of his inventions, Gravy himself have even become a gunei pig for all of his experiments, so he was very cautious, the last time he was tested on, he became numb due to numerous shocks, for a week. Gravy found Butter Toast working on a weilder. "WHOOOO!!! I'm BLIND!!!!" Gravy shouted with happiness. "Huh?" Butter Toast asked, not seeing Gravy. He stopped the weilder, and removed his weilder's mask. "OH!! Gravy, didn't see you." Butter Toast said. "Whatcha doin'?" Gravy asked like a little kid. "Well I'm working on a space time continuim machine that could teleport our molecular structure to another place, even another universe." Butter Toast said a-matter-so-factly. Gravy simply stood there for 5 seconds. "...you have no idea what _I EVEN JUST SAID_... do you..." Butter Toast said. "DUHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gravy duhed...

"Uhhh...pudding." Butter Toast sighed. "WHOA!!!!!!!!!!! That's amazing!!!" Gravy shouted. "Sometimes I worry about you. Well, anyway, I have almost everything hooked up, all I need is a powerful power source." Butter Toast said. Suddenly, a convienantly placed T.V. turned on, with an anchor man on it. "We interupt your moaning and groaning for a news break. A weird ruby has just been found, and our power-o-meter, constructed by local inventor, Butter Toast Burns, the readings are off the scale, it will be placed in the Cold Town Museum of Natural and Unnatural art. This is FLOOBADEW signing off." FLOOBADEW said. "Hmmmm.. Floobadew gives me a good idea... we will rob the Museum of Natural and Unnatural art.." Butter Toast said as an extremly cheesy dramatic music piece sounded. "Can I bring Captain Hanger." Gravy said, grabbing an action figure.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The first chapter...she is... complete... HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!!!

Please review, and remember, I don't own Sega, however if I did, I'd be one rich mother f(ER!) but I do own Butter Toast & Gravy. And also see the comic books coming soon.

Butter Toast: That was some amazing chapter. (Gravy is knocked out.) Awww..great.


End file.
